


Cousins des Bennet

by KarenKilla



Category: Pride and Prejudice & Related Fandoms
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:48:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29366535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarenKilla/pseuds/KarenKilla





	Cousins des Bennet

Observant sa fille unique avec une certaine inquiétude, comme tout les jours depuis qu'on lui avait remis le nourrisson dans les bras. Il n'avait jamais été aussi effrayé que le jour de la naissance de sa fille, elle avait été si petite, bien plus que leurs garçons. Geoffrey Crowford ne pouvait néanmoins retenir un léger sourire. Elle en avait fait du chemin depuis sa naissance, sa petite Iseult, qui n'était plus si petite d'ailleurs, malheureusement. Elle était en âge de se marier à présent, un fait qui ne lui plaisait guère. 

Il y avait un bon point dans tout ça, car bien qu'Iseult était sa seule fille, elle avait six grands frères protecteurs. Cela devrait ralentir les imbéciles qui voudraient sa main, en tout cas il l'espérait vraiment. Il n'était pas prêt à dire au revoir à sa fille. Certainement pas après avoir manqué de la perdre quatre ans auparavant... Le grief de cette époque le hantait toujours, et il savait que c'était pareil pour le reste de sa famille.

Le drame avait été douloureux, il l'était encore. Perdre son père, deux de ses frères, avec certains de ses neveux et nièces d'une manière aussi dramatique. Oui la blessure était toujours présente. Toujours vive dans son cœur. Se remettre de cette perte avait été difficile, il luttait encore et il savait que c'était la même chose pour le reste de leur famille. Ils avaient eu le bonheur d'éviter certaines pertes, comme sa mère et surtout sa fille. 

Geoffrey s'était juré dès le moment où on avait posé sa fille dans ses bras, qu'il allait la protéger. Le monde n'avait jamais paru aussi grand et aussi dangereux, qu'à la naissance de son dernier enfant. Iseult lui avait ravi le cœur dès le premier regard. Il ne voulait perdre aucun de ses enfants, un père ne devrait pas avoir à enterrer ses enfants, c'était ce qu'il croyait. Mais ses fils, ils étaient forts, ils étaient capables de se battre, ils étaient plus solides et dangereux que sa petite fille. 

Bien sûr il savait qu'Iseult était forte, s'il en avait douté les quatre dernières années auraient été plus que suffisantes pour le rassurer. Elle était forte oui, mais elle était sa fille, elle restait fragile et puis elle était sous sa protection. Enfin la sienne et celle de ses garçons, ses fils étaient tous surprotecteurs de leur petite sœur c'était certain. Un fait qui le rassurait et l'amusait souvent, quoiqu'Iseult n'avait pas la même opinion. Cela rendait les choses intéressantes, surtout lors d'un aussi long voyage.

Il fallait bien se distraire après tout.

Geoffrey avait toujours éprouvé le désir, le besoin même, de voyager, de voir le monde. Néanmoins s'il avait pu voyager en Angleterre, en Ecosse et même en Irlande, ça avait été tout. Il avait eu des responsabilités, son mariage, puis ses enfants... Il n'avait pas pu voir le monde comme il l'avait voulu, et même prévu avec son épouse Marian. Il y avait même renoncé, se disant que peut-être lorsqu'ils seraient vieux et leurs enfants mariés, peut-être qu'ils pourraient partir. Enfin si la guerre était finie dans le Continent. C'était un projet auquel il avait pensé sans trop y croire. 

Jusqu'à il y a quatre ans.

Lorsque après la tragédie, il avait vu les ombres dans les yeux de sa fille, le fait qu'elle s'était repliée sur elle même, qu'elle mangeait à peine... Suite au drame, il avait craint de la perdre et il n'avait pas été le seul. Marian et lui avaient fini par décider qu'un changement d'air leur ferait à tous le plus grand bien. Partir, loin des regards remplis de pitié pour certain, ou d'envie pour d'autre, voire même de moquerie... Partir afin de prendre de la distance avec tout ça et de faire leur deuil loin de tout. 

Ça n'avait pas été évident, loin de là, il y avait eu beaucoup de choses à prévoir à arranger, mettre des personnes de confiance dans certains postes pour s'assurer que les gens au service de leur famille, ou en partie dépendant, ne souffriraient pas de leur absence... 

Et bien sûr, il avait aussi dû supporter les commentaires du tout un chacun. Leur décision avait été vu de manière assez controversée par leurs proches, quoiqu'eux ils avaient pu comprendre. Les moins proches de leur famille avaient quand même cru bon de commenter, qu'importe le fait que leurs opinions ne comptaient pas le moins du monde pour Geoffrey et Marian. Leur décision avait néanmoins été prise et il avait été hors de question de revenir dessus. 

Le voyage était fini néanmoins, ils rentraient en Angleterre. Ils y seraient d'ici la fin de la journée, s'il devait se fier aux paroles du capitaine du navire et il le faisait. L'équipage du  _ Calypso _ avait plus que gagné son respect, tous autant qu'ils étaient d'ailleurs, pas uniquement le capitaine et ses officiers. 


End file.
